I Knew He Was Trouble
by TheHappyFan
Summary: She knew it all along. He was trouble. He abandoned her for that girl. Now she is all alone. Read to find out more. Inspired by Taylor Swift's "I Knew You Were Trouble." Note: this is NOT a song-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Can't post the next chapter for How Did I Lose my Chain? Anyways, I was listening to I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift, so I thought of this one shot and decided to write it down. Here I go!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kung Fu Panda or I Knew You Were Trouble.**

Tigress POV.

Once not too long ago, I fell for a panda named Po. He was the Dragon Warrior and savior of China. Though I did not see it at the time, every day I wasted with him was yet another mistake I had made in all my life. He showed a passion in me that no one had ever expressed for me before. He had a bubbly, carefree personality that made me love him I had never loved anyone before. But when I needed him most after he impregnated me, he cheated. He was always goofing around, never paying attention to anything or to me. I just excused it and said it was Po being Po. I guess a part of me always knew he was trouble, which makes me to blame as well. I felt it from the moment he walked in- he was a troublemaker. I guess I should be ashamed of myself for getting involved with him. I should have known that it was too good to be true. He showed me new emotions I had never felt or known about. It was wonderful until the night he betrayed me in a way I never thought he would. Now, I'm lying on the cold, hard floor of my bedroom crying, looking back upon memories and wondering what went wrong. He'll never apologize to me, and I wouldn't accept it even if he did. He can never understand the pain he's put me through- I've felt as if I'm drowning slowly but surely. He doesn't know it, but a few days before everything came crashing down, he got me pregnant. I've been hiding for three weeks, but the villagers will have to find out soon. And what's worse is how... how... how easily he moved on from me. And with _her _of all people. Looking back, I realized that he didn't care when we first met. Was it my fault? Was this fate's way of getting me back for the cruel things I've done before? Did he just see me as a prize to be won? Was this all a big joke to him? One thing is for certain- I always got a feeling in the back of my mind that I should stay away from him. It's my fault that I ended up pregnant. When the truth comes out, everyone will be ashamed of me. And why would they not? It was my fault. I should not have allowed him and his personality to change everything about me. I guess I should have known that something heartbreaking would come from a guy like him. I'm not even sure what part breaks my heart more: the fact that he cheated, or who he cheated _with. Song. _Yes, you read correctly. _Song. _I walked to the party in the village square to break the news to him about being pregnant only to kind them _kissing _of all things. And what's worse is that I know he doesn't love her. Just like he never loved me. In fact, has he ever cared for anyone or anything other than himself? Probably not. He was never anything but trouble, and I guess I knew that from the day he walked into the Jade Palace. And he shamed me by impregnating me and then abandoning me. Now what will I do? I gave him everything I had. I haven't spoken to him in weeks. He hasn't even had the guts to confront me and at least apologize to me. I should never have let myself get close to him. The one time I get close to somebody, he betrays me. I will never find love now. Who will want me? Only someone even more toxic than Po would have anything to do with me now.

**Wow. I never thought I could write anything so dark. Now before you try to kill me and Po, listen up. This is what Tigress thinks happened. That is not what really happened. If anyone seems to want it, I will make a chapter where EVERYTHING gets explained. However, you can feel free to kill Song! Please review! Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, sorry for the wait! A lot happened these past few weeks... Couldn't use any Internet at all... Also, I would like to thank Cookie M 2012. He/she helped me with this chapter. Go check out the stories on their profile! And without further ado, here is the next chapter.

1 month ago

Ever since the events of Gongmen City, Po and Tigress had been growing closer every day. About 4 months prior to this day, Po and Tigress had started dating. Tigress had pushed past her fear of emotionally attaching herself to someone, and it brought her the greatest joy in her life. They were practically together 24/7. They did everything together, from eating to sparring to going on missions. Most nights Tigress had even slept in Po's bed. In fact, Tigress had been getting morning sickness for the past few days. (Gee, wonder what that could be? (: ) However, there was one small problem. Since they lived with the other members of the Jade Palace, they often had to sneak around. They were afraid of all of the jokes that would be cracked at their expense. More importantly, they were afraid of what would happen if Master Shifu discovered their secret. Due to these factors, their time together often got interrupted by the oblivious members of the Jade Palace. That was the reason why they weren't fighting against the shocking announcement that Master Shifu was making.

"Students, I know it has been a long time since you have even had a day off, so I'm giving you a special treat. I have given you three months off to go visit your families. This does include travel time. Despite this, I do expect you to complete your basic training. In addition, I will be visiting someone as well. We will be heading out later today. Now listen up, Po and Tigress. Since your family is in the Valley of Peace, you will be expected to take care of the Jade Palace in our absence. Do you think you can handle that responsibility?"

"Yes we can, Master Shifu," the couple chorused.

Shifu raised an eyebrow over the fact that Po did not protest, but nonetheless was grateful. "Very well, then. Students, you may go pack for your travels. We will meet back in this courtyard at a quarter till noon." With this, everyone except for Po and Tigress rushed off to their rooms, ready for a nice, long break.

In courtyard at noon

"All right student, you will be departing in few minutes. Do not worry; I have arranged travel provisions for all of you. You two," he continued as he looked at Po and Tigress, "have a great responsibility. I am very proud of you both." With this, he stopped to smile at the pair. He then quickly resumed his talk. "All right students, we shall be leaving. Let us go now." And with that, the masters walked out of the Jade Palace for the last time for three months.

I have also decided not to make this chapter the last. I will keep you posted on that as I go along. Thank you for reading, and remember...

REVIEW! Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3

With Po and Tigress that night

Though they were embarrassed to admit it, both Po and Tigress were grateful to finally have a nice time alone without the others to barge in on them. They were looking forward to spending time with each other at the Heart Festival the next evening. The Heart Festival was a special, romantic festival for the various animals to bring dates to and enjoy a nice evening. Po was sound asleep, while Tigress's mind was racing. Tigress suddenly felt a wave of sickness come over her again. "_Why does this keep happening,_" she thought. "_I've been getting this pregnancy symptom for the past two days... At first I thought it was my imagination... But as today went on, it kept happening... I think I might be... pregnant!" _Po, on the other hand, had a much calmer mind. He was dreaming of one thing: how he was going to propose to Tigress at the Heart Festival. Meanwhile, Tigress was starting to calm down. "_Alright, I don't know for sure if I'm pregnant. Tomorrow, I'm going to see the valley doctor. Then, I'll see what happens from there._" And with that, Tigress fell sound asleep in her boyfriend's arms.

In a camp a few miles away

A few miles away lay the camp of a group of dancers. These dancers were known as the Ladies of the Shade, the very same dancers that Po had helped to reform the lives of several months ago. One of the dancers in the village squeaked, "Mistress Song, why are we going to the Valley of Peace again?"

A spotted snow leopard with steely purple eyes stepped forward. "We are going to the Valley to meet with Po again- well, I will. He turned our lives around and made me leader. More importantly, he captured my heart just as I am certain I have captured his. Tomorrow is the Heart Festival, the most romantic festival in the whole year. Now, at the Heart Festival, he is going to become mine- I know he will," Song stated as her cold eyes narrowed and blood-red lips lifted into a smirk.

But this small dancer couldn't understand Song's reasoning. "But Mistress Song, what if he doesn't? What if he already has a date, especially that tiger girl?"

Song's eyes bulged as she rushed to stutter, "He won't choose anyone over me. And if he does, I'll show him that he belongs with me. Now, let's go. We're going to be late." And with that, Song marched forward, leaving the troupe to raise their eyebrows before they scurried behind her.

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading! I want to thank Fox Mcloud SNR for helping me with this chapter. Go check out the stories on his profile! Also guys, please remember,**

**REVIEW! Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

*Next Morning

The sun slowly rose over the Valley, giving the entire place a soft golden glow. Tigress woke up and took a few moments to appreciate the way the light framed Po's body, making him look like a god to her. She eventually left his soft embrace so she could go and see the local doctor about her... _condition_. As she made her way to the bedroom door, she heard Po's warm voice whisper out to her, "Where are you going?"

She turned around and told him "I'm just going to pick up some supplies. I'll be back here as quickly as I can." Then she walked over and planted a kiss on his cheek as he fell back asleep. As she stepped outside the room and shut the door, she breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't asked any further questions. She was beginning to think that she really might be pregnant as she was thinking further on it. But she didn't want to worry Po and fill him with false hope of being a parent... Gods, the thought of being a parent was slightly horrifying... and slightly thrilling too. But she had to get to the doctor if she wanted any answers.

*With the Ladies of the Shade*

"Finally, Ladies, we are here. Tonight we are going to enjoy ourselves at the Heart Festival. But remember, when the first love waltz begins, you are to make sure that any and all girls stay away from the Dragon Warrior. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Lady Song" the small team chorused.

"Good. Now we must begin to prepare!" she exclaimed as she allowed herself a devious smile.

*With Tigress*

The feline warrior managed to dodge the crowds of people rushing to prepare for the festival and managed to slip into the doctor's office.

"Hello, Master Tigress," the middle-aged goat doctor Yun began as he led her to the examination chair, "what can I do for you today?"

"Well..." she began as she lightly bit her lip, "I've been feeling odd lately. I've been feeling nauseous and been getting morning sickness for the past five days or so. What is this?" she asked, despite having an idea of the answer.

"Well, Master Tigress, I have one idea of what it could be, but I'm going to need you to sit on this chair while I test something out." So Tigress sat down while Dr. Yun pressed a special device to check heartbeat against her stomach. "Master Tigress, based on the two heartbeats I can detect, it would seem that you are pregnant. Now while I do not know the circumstances of this, you should probably get going and think of what you're going to tell the father. Good day!" And with that, Tigress walked out of the office, contemplating her next move while rubbing her head.

**Hey guys! I know that an update to this is LONG overdue, and I'm really sorry about that. I can barely believe that it's been 2 years since I've touched this... :'( Anyways, I'm hoping I can get the next chapter up within the next few weeks. In the meantime, don't forget to leave a REVIEW! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back yet again - and so quickly too! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

*With Tigress*

As the sun's warm, golden light shined over the Valley, Tigress walked up the stairs of the Jade Palace while shivering in cold and panic. Her sharp amber eyes were now dull and unfocused as she tried to figure out her next move. On one hand, she could tell Po about the news and risk him freaking out on her. On the other hand, she had to tell him soon because the truth would eventually come out, especially with a valley citizen knowing the news. As she reached the top of the steps, she resolved to tell him the news at the party that night. As she walked back to get into the bed, she allowed a smile to spread across her face.

*Night time*

The Valley of Peace was gorgeous for the festival. As the sun was beginning to set, its golden light softly illuminated the town. Red and pink lanterns adorned streets and buildings. Rose petals were scattered over walkways and rose vendors were everywhere. The small band was playing soft music in the town square and warming up for the best love songs later. Couples were starting to walk out of their houses and enjoy the sight of the Valley.

Descending the steps of the Jade Palace was the most loyal couple who had endured dangerous trials and tests. They knew that they could survive anything together. Tigress even believed that she and Po would make it together through the pregnancy. But neither of them knew what they would be facing this night. They would face a trial that would tear them apart for a while and change their relationship forever. Yet they walked blindly down the steps just focusing on the beauty of this night.

*With Song*

Song was nervously clasping her hands together as she waited for the handsome panda to arrive at the edge of the dance floor. She wanted him to hurry up and arrive at the party so that she could dance with him. The romantic music was about to start, and she wanted to spend every possible minute together. Finally he arrived, but what she saw shocked her. He wasn't alone, but he was with that Tiger. And the worst part was that she actually looked pretty between her golden dress and her smile towards Po. Song knew that she had to quickly make a move if she wanted to be with Po. Fortunately, the Tiger master went a different direction while Po slowly made his way in her direction, stopping frequently to talk to various villagers. Song desperately prayed that he would hurry up and reach her before that stupid Tiger would. As if the gods finally heard her prayer, Po ended the last conversation and moved over to where she was. Deciding to make sure he noticed her, she looked up and attempted to say "Hi, Po" in her sexiest voice.

Seeing the feline for the first time in several months, he courteously replied "Oh, hi Song. How are you?"

Song blinked. This was her only chance to tell the Dragon Warrior of her feelings to him. Deciding that no words could express the way she felt about him, she quickly leaned up and pressed her lips on his.

*With Tigress*

Tigress was terrified. Few instances in her life had caused her and much nervousness and hesitation as now. She desperately wanted to tell Po about their child, but a small part of her was fearful of what the consequences would be. She knew that she had to tell him eventually though, and the sooner she did, the better. Taking a few minutes to gather up her courage, she leaned back against the alley wall and breathed deeply. Finally she left and walked to the dance floor in the town square, where she knew Po would be. When she spotted Po, her eyes went wide as tears filled them, her breathing became shallow, and she unsheathed her claws. _No.. It couldn't be... He wouldn't... Not with anyone... Especially not with **her**..._But after a couple of seconds, reality hit her. She turned around and bolted towards the Jade Palace, one realization hitting her the entire way up.

_He cheated on me with Song._

**Alright guys! Finally things are starting to heat up! But you knew this moment was coming... Anyways, I've been debating back and forth between two endings to this, so I think I might end up just posting both on here. But you guys tell me which you want more: do you want a happy, more lighthearted ending, or do you want a sad one? Be sure to tell me, and as always,  
><strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
